Charmed in Middle Earth
by jenni halliwell
Summary: Charmed/Lord of the Rings Crossover. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are admitted as members of the fellowship on the quest to Mordor, along with another unexpected guest. Sorry I'm crap at summaries!
1. Chapter One

Phoebe Halliwell. Smart, apparently fearless, quick-witted and a kick-ass fighter. What more could Boromir ask for? Yet he still had doubts. "You say you have magical powers" He leaned back in his chair, "Would you care to elaborate or possibly, show us these magic powers?" He asked with a flick of his hand. "Well they're not all that easy to show," she replied smiling, "I'll give it a go though" With that she stood up and began moving her arms, almost like flapping. Boromir laughed, "Don't tell me, you can fl." He broke off. She was now two feet off the ground and getting higher and higher. "Not quite, just levitate really." She called down with laughter in her voice, Boromir was in a state of shock and it showed in his face clearly. She returned to the ground and sat back down. "As well as that, I have premonitions of the past and future" she finished coolly. "So I'll ask you again, am I hired?" Having recovered slightly from the shock Boromir leaned forward, "You are of course hired, but can I ask why you are so eager to come on such a deadly mission?" Phoebe's smile faded a little, "Well I have reasons I don't care to go into as of yet, unless I have to" Boromir nodded, "Very well, but I also have to ask you, are you absolutely sure you want to undertake this task? Because the minute you do, there is no turning back." Phoebe nodded determinedly, "Yes, I've thought it through and I'm sure" "OK then, we set out tomorrow. Try to pack light and if you have any questions feel free to ask me or any member of the fellowship." He said, opening the door to let himself out. "There is one other thing." Phoebe said, causing Boromir to turn back into the room. "Erm." she laughed nervously "You know how I said I was one of the most powerful witches the world has ever seen?" "Yes that's one of the main reasons I hired you." He answered "Well, I'm not quite so powerful on my own as I am with my sisters." She continued. "And?" Queried Boromir, sensing there was more to come. "And I just wondered if it would be alright if they came along too, they'd be a great help" She finished, smiling sweetly. "How many sisters are we talking about here?" Questioned Boromir, thinking of Elrond's reaction if he told him he'd not only hired an extra member for the fellowship but another ten on top of that. It was not good however he looked at it. "Just two, they're powers are just as useful as mine as well, if not more so." She replied. "And do they accept the quest as readily as you do?" He asked, "Oh yes, definitely" Phoebe answered with enthusiasm, her fingers crossed behind her back. "Oh very well" Boromir sighed, wondering what he was getting himself into. "You're sisters may come also." 


	2. Chapter Two

"8.59, Piper" Called Paige from the attic. "Yeah I'm coming now" Shouted Piper as she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs cautiously with a bowl of potion in her arms. She reached the attic and set the potion on the floor beside Paige. Paige eyed the bowl and looked back at Piper, "Couldn't find any smaller potion bottles?" "I'd only just finished it when you called me, there was no time for potion bottles." Piper explained. Paige nodded, "OK it's 9 O'clock, are you ready?" "Yeah, potion's ready", replied Piper "Spell's ready too", confirmed Paige, handing a piece of paper. They joined hands, both leaned over the unconscious body of their sister and began to chant.  
  
"Bring our sister to us now,  
  
Return her to our side. Wherever she may be, No longer will she hide." Piper dipped a glass into the bowl of potion and brought it slowly to Phoebe's lips. Once the potion was down Phoebe's throat the sisters rejoined hands and chanted the spell again. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Thank you, thank you so much. You will not regret this" Phoebe ran over to Boromir and hugged him. Boromir was a little taken aback by the hug and stumbled backwards into the door. "Oh I'm sorry, I." Phoebe felt a sharp pull come from her stomach. She gasped with pain. "Are you OK?" Boromir asked with worry in his voice. "Yes, I'm fine it's nothing." There it was again, only stronger. She looked at her watch "Oh my god 9 O'clock" She muttered under her breath. She looked up at Boromir with a false cheerfulness, "Well thanks ever so much but I have to be going now. See you tomorrow." And with that she ran out of the door. "Phoebe." Boromir started as she ran out. He went to the door and looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. "Phoebe?" He shouted but there was no reply. He sighed and turned back to the room to get his belongings. Suddenly he heard light footsteps coming up the corridor. He turned and saw Elrond about a metre down the corridor. He groaned and seated himself in the chair once more. This was not going to be fun. 


	4. Chapter Four

Paige looked at Piper nervously. Nothing was happening. "Just give it a minute or two before we worry, sometimes spells can take time to work." "Yeah but it's now five past nine and the book says the spell should work instantaneously. I'm worried that maybe we were late to do the spell or something and she's stuck wherever." She looked over to see Phoebe's eyes flickering and her body move slightly. She shook her sister gently. Phoebe's eyes opened fully and she looked up at her sisters. "Oh my god you guys, you will never guess where I've just been." She exclaimed, a smile forming across her face. Paige smiled with relief. "Go on then, tell us where you've just been" Piper said with amusement in her voice. Phoebe got up and brushed herself down, "Middle Earth," she replied grinning. Paige and Piper exchanged a look. "Middle Earth? Honey, do you mean Lord of the Rings style Middle Earth?" Asked Piper trying to hold back a smile. "Yup" answered Phoebe and after a pause said, "Look I can tell you guys don't believe me but that's where I ended up!" "OK I believe you. I mean we've learnt that lots of things we thought were make-believe exist, why not Middle Earth?" Said Paige.  
  
"Thank you." Phoebe said "Now if you don't mind I'm going to get a drink."  
  
With that she made her way out of the attic door and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Woah, Pheebs, you kinda need to tell us what you learned first." Exclaimed Piper, following Phoebe down the stairs. That was after all, the reason they'd sent Phoebe to god knows where in the first place. It had all started when Leo had orbed in at 8 O'clock lastnight. "Honey I thought you were away all week" Piper had said, surprised to see him. "I am but I've come to tell you of a quest you need to go on." He had replied. "The Elders say that there is some spell in the Book of Shadows to take one of you to an unknown place. The spell must be performed at 9 O'clock tonight. The sister will have twelve hours before the two remaining sisters must call her back." "And while she's there what is she supposed to do?" Paige had questioned, eyeing Leo suspiciously. "I can't say, I can't even tell you where you'll be going. All I can say is that it's very important." Leo had then orbed out leaving the Paige, Piper and Phoebe to decide which sister to send. In the end they decided on Phoebe as it was her day off work. Paige had to work and with Piper being pregnant they had decided it was too risky to send her. Phoebe stopped what she was doing. "Well I'm not really sure, I think I need to go back again." "What, why?" Piper asked. "Well I joined the fellowship so I can't really let them down can I?" She replied simply "Why would you join the fellowship Pheebs? You were meant to be doing something 'really important'!" Piper exclaimed. "I dunno, it just kinda felt.right. I can't explain it." Answered Phoebe "Anyway how do you know it isn't the important thing we are supposed to do?" "We were supposed to do?" Questioned Piper suspiciously. "Well I said you and Paige would join too." Said Phoebe and on seeing Piper's expression added, "Well I couldn't exactly do it without the power of three could I?" When Piper didn't answer she continued, "Oh come on Piper, it'll be fun. You liked Lord of the Rings as much as me!" Piper glared at Phoebe, "I liked the film Pheebs, it doesn't mean I wanted to be part of it!" "Well I'm sure this is what we were meant to do, it makes sense." Said Phoebe. "What makes sense?" Asked Paige coming down the stairs, having changed into her pyjamas. "Oh just for all of us to go to Middle Earth and join the fellowship out of Lord of the Rings!" Said Piper sarcastically. "Cool, I love that film!" Said Paige excitedly, missing the sarcasm. Phoebe smiled at Piper, "See it'd be fun, come on Piper stop being so serious about it. We were told to do this by the elders and it'll be a change from just fighting demons." "Yeah, will you think about it at least?" Pleaded Paige. "The guys are really hot!" Added Phoebe. "Oh OK, I give in." Cried Piper, "but you guys will owe me big time for this!" "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Said Phoebe jumping on Piper, hugging her. "Yay, it's gonna be so fun!" Exclaimed Paige joining Phoebe in the hug. Piper hugged her sisters back laughing, "So when do we set off?" 


End file.
